Just A Fantasy
by pandagame
Summary: Hongbin itu cahaya baginya. Walau dia tak pernah bisa melihat cahaya, keberadaannya selalu terasa dan dibutuhkan. Jika cahaya itu menghilang, Hyuk akan mati. VIXX FF 3SHOOT [PART 1!HYUKBIN]


Just A Fantasy

Hyuk & Hongbin VIXX

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Hyuk menghela nafas seraya menutup matanya. Sudah berapa lama ini? Satu hari? Dua hari? Atau bahkan satu minggu?

Husky kesayangannya menjilat tangan Hyuk yang tergantung di sofa, menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. Hyuk tersenyum kecil. "Ne, ne. Kita jalan-jalan sekarang," katanya tanpa membuka matanya. Husky itu menggonggong senang menyahuti perkataan majikannya. Hyuk berdiri dan menggenggam tali sang husky yang sudah ada di tangannya dari tadi.

"Eomma! Aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan Rio!"

Bahkan yang disahutinya pun tak menjawab lagi.

Just A Fantasy

Guk. Guk. Guk.

Hyuk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sepertinya sudah lama dia tidak jalan-jalan dengan Rio. Semenjak dia bertemu orang itu. Apa dia akan menemuinya lagi?

"Sekarang kira-kira jam 5 sore, harusnya dia sudah pulang," gumam Hyuk pelan. Rio seakan-akan mengerti perasaan sang pemilik, berlari kencang saat melihat sosok familiar dengan gongongan yang keras.

GUK

"Rio-ya! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyuk berusaha mengikuti arah lari Rio yang kencang. Tapi Rio tetap berlari dengan kencang.

GUK

Hyuk ikut berbelok saat sang anjing memutar ke arah kanan. Gonggongan Rio membuat telinga sensitifnya jadi berdengung.

GUK GUK GUK

Hyuk ikut berhenti saat dirasa Rio berhenti. Rio masih menggonggong memberitahu sang pemilik.

"Ah, Rio-ya? Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?"

Hyuk tersenyum. Dia ternyata benar sudah pulang.

"Ah, Hyuk-ssi? Annyeonghasseyo," kata namja di depan Hyuk sambil tersenyum seakan membalas senyum Hyuk. "Annyeonghasseyo Hongbin-ssi, apa kau baru pulang?" tanya Hyuk berbasa-basi. Hongbin yang tahu senyum tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya beralih menggenggam tangan Hyuk. "Apa kau punya waktu luang? Akan kubelikan kopi," kata Hongbin menatap mata Hyuk yang seolah tak mencerminkan perasaannya. Hyuk mengangguk antusias, dia memang ingin mengenal Hongbin lebih dalam.

"Rio?"

"Boleh kok, aku membolehkannya"

.

"Hongbin-ssi bilang bekerja sebagai chef," kata Hyuk agak datar. Hongbin tertawa kecil. "Aku chef dan pemilik, jadi sama saja kan?"

Saat ini mereka berada di lantai atas kafe 'Black Rose' milik Hongbin. Lantai dua ini khusus untuk sang pemilik dan staff, jadi Hyuk masih boleh membawa Rio ke sini.

"Panggil aku hyung, panggilan formal mulai terasa aneh," kata Hongbin sambil meminum latte. Sepupunya membuatnya gila dengan kopi krimmer ini. Hyuk mengangguk seraya membuka mulutnya, memakan cheese cake buatan Hongbin yang terkenal enak. Makannya makin lama makin cepat dan brutal, membuat Hongbin tertawa.

"Hyuk-ah, neomu kyeopta." Hongbin tertawa menatap gaya makan Hyuk yang mirip anak kecil, tak lupa dia membersihkan mulut Hyuk yang belepotan.

"Umurmu 20 tahun kan, Hyuk-ah?"

"Ne hyung, waeyo?"

"Badanmu lebih besar dariku, walau wajahmu lebih imut sih"

Hyuk terdiam, mencerna informasi baru dari Hongbin. "Kalau begitu Hongbin hyung pasti lebih cantik," kata Hyuk asal yang membuahkan rona merah di wajah Hongbin. Uh, memang banyak yang mengatainya lebih ke cantik daripada tampan sih.

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tampan tahu!" kata Hongbin sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Rio yang sedang tidur. Hyuk tertawa, kelihatannya perkiraannya tepat.

"Hyung, sekarang sudah jam setengah 7?" tanya Hyuk sambil berusaha menebak seberapa manis wajah Hongbin sekarang, atau seberapa cantik Hongbin. Dia tidak pernah tahu.

"Ah! Iya, aku antar ya." Tawaran baik hati itu menerima respon berupa senyum lebar dan anggukan kepala. "Ayo hyung!"

Just A Fantasy

"Eomma.. Eomma kapan bangun? Bogoshippo"

Hyuk memeluk kedua kakinya. Hari ini appa-nya datang sembari melemparinya dengan uang, lalu pergi lagi sambil berteriak,

"Ini uang 200 ribu won-mu, anak sialan"

Hyuk hanya mendengar pintu dibanting lalu dia menghempas tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa. Dia mengambil uang yang tercecer sambil menahan rasa sedih. Apa gunanya dia punya uang jika appanya selalu pergi entah kemana? Apa gunanya rumah yang luas ini jika dia selalu merasa sendiri?

Guk!

Oh itu Rio, ada apa ya?

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Anjing itu menjilati muka Hyuk, yang tentu saja menuai rasa kaget dari si empu. "Aigoo, Rio-ya. Ada apa ini?" tanya Hyuk yang direspon gonggongan.

"Mau makan? Chamkaman.." Hyuk berjalan meraba-raba perabotan, tongkatnya dipatahkan appa-nya tadi.

BRUKK

GUK!

Hyuk agak merutuki nasibnya yang tergelincir.. air? Entah tapi yang jelas itu cairan. Rio mengendusi kakinya.

"Hyuk-ah!"

Apa suara tadi hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Aigoo, bagaimana bisa kau tergelincir?"

"Hongbin hyung?"

"Ne, gwaenchanayo? Bagaimana bisa ada alkohol di sini?"

Oh ternyata itu alkohol.

"Akan kubantu. Huff, kau berat juga." Hyuk merasa tangan Hongbin yang agak langsing tapi berotot melingkari punggung dan pundaknya. Dia pun berusaha berdiri walau agak sakit, sial benar dia tergelincir. Di depan Hongbin lagi.

"Hongbin hyung ngapain ke sini?" tanya Hyuk setelah dia duduk di sofanya. Rio sepertinya berjalan-jalan di rumahnya, entah kemana. "Gak boleh main?" tanya Hongbin sambil menaruh tasnya di lantai. Dia berdecak melihat keadaan rumah Hyuk yang jauh dari kata rapi.

"Dimana sapunya?"

"Hah?"

Just A Fantasy

Hyuk berselonjoran di sofanya, berdecak kesal karena dari tadi dia hanya mendengar suara vaccum cleaner dinyalakan. Kenapa jadi Hongbin membersihkan rumahnya?

GUK!

"Rio-ya.. Sini sini aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu"

GUK! GUK!

"Ahahaha kau senang? Ayo makan yang banyak!"

GUK!

"Huwaa jangan menjilatiku!"

Kenapa Rio memonopoli Hongbin?

"Hyuk-ah! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan, ayo makan!"

Kenapa juga Hongbin jadi menyiapkan makanan?

"Hyung,kau tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Hyuk yang sebenarnya senang dengan harumnya makanan dari arah dapur. Hongbin agak berlari sebelum merangkul Hyuk. "Hei, kau terlalu lama." Hongbin bahkan tak segan menyeret Hyuk yang terdiam.

Kenapa mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri?

"Cha! Ayo dimakan, aku sudah membuat jjajangmyun terus ada tiramisu juga yang kau mau." Hongbin kelihatannya hebring sendiri, Hyuk cengo aja saat tahu-tahu ada ujung sumpit menempel di mulutnya.

"Jjajangmyun? Aku bisa sendiri kok hyung," kata Hyuk yang mencoba mengambil sumpit dari tangan Hongbin. Tapi tentu saja Hongbin bisa menghindar dengan mudah. "Ayolah, kan kau dongsaengku."

Entah kenapa ada sedikit nyeri di hati saat Hongbin menyebutnya dengan 'dongsaeng'

"Lagipula tanganmu berdarah! Untung tadi sudah kuobati, jadi diam dan makan!"

Just A Fantasy

Aneh. Ini aneh.

Hongbin terlalu sering datang ke rumahnya. Bukannya Hyuk tidak senang, hanya saja intensitasnya makin sering. Pernah dia datang dua kali dalam sehari.

Lalu dia yakin Hongbin sakit, entah apa. Yang jelas dia mencium bau darah dan Hongbin bilang dia mimisan. Ini terjadi bukan hanya sekali dua kali, sudah ketujuh kali dengan kemarin.

Hubungannya dengan Hongbin pun tidak jelas. Kadang Hongbin memerlakukannya seperti seorang hyung yang sayang pada dongsaengnya, kadang Hongbin memeluknya dengan erat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang mengadu. Hyuk memang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Hongbin, tapi instingnya bilang Hongbin menyimpan rasa lebih dari teman.

Katakanlah Hyuk berharap, tapi dia yakin. Seyakinnya dia terhadap perasaannya sendiri pada Hongbin. Makanya Hyuk terkejut saat hari ini Hongbin datang sambil dalam diam.

"Hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Hyuk yang mengejutkan Hongbin.

"Mw..mwo?" Hongbin tergagap, tapi Hyuk dapat menangkap getar suara Hongbin. "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku hyung"

Hongbin gugup, itu yang Hyuk tangkap dari keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Suara Rio di luar seakan menambah kadar kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Hyukkie.." gumam Hongbin memanggilnya. Hyuk mendengar dalam diam, tangannya digenggam erat Hongbin. "Ne, hyung?"

Hongbin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Hyuk, kembali menangis. Hyuk agak panik, tapi dia masih bisa memposisikan dirinya untuk memeluk Hongbin. Hongbin orang yang kuat, menangis berarti masalahnya sangat berat. Dia mengelus kepala namja yang lebih tua darinya, sementara bahunya makin basah. Mereka terus memertahankan posisi itu sampai entah berapa lama. Setengah jam mungkin? Karena dia dapat mendengar suara jam yang berbunyi tiap setengah jam.

Hongbin sudah tenang, tapi dia tidak beranjak dari pelukan Hyuk. Hyuk sendiri enggan melepas pelukannya, dia pikir Hongbin masih butuh.

"Hyukkie.." panggil Hongbin pelan. Hyuk menyenderkan dirinya di sofa, mulai pegal. "Ne hyung?"

Hongbin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Hyuk, Hyuk sih senang. Kalau Hongbin tidak menangis dia bakal teriak kesenengan.

"Saranghae"

Huh?

"Hyung?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas"

"Bin.."

"Ini juga bukan mimpi Hyukkie. Aku menyukaimu"

Hyuk jelas kaget, dia tidak lagi mengelus punggung Hongbin. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Hyuk mulai bisa mengatasi perasaan kagetnya. Hongbin menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyuk, membuat Hyuk kecewa. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

~Flashback:

 _"HONGBIN!"_

 _Hongbin tertawa seraya berlari menghindari hyungnya yang mengejarnya. Mana mau dia dijodohkan begitu saja!_

 _"CHAMKAMAN! YA!" teriak sang hyung kencang. Hongbin mulai panik saat tiba-tiba di seberang jalan sepupunya muncul. Gawat._

 _Hongbin tiba-tiba mempunyai ide._

 _Dia menggandeng seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman._

 _"Mwo.."_

 _Sebelum namja itu sempat menyemburnya, Hongbin meremas tangannya sambil memohon, "tolonglah aku, sebentar saja." Namja itu mengangguk, tapi.._

 _Hongbin mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata namja asing itu. Dia mengerjab kaget. "Kau tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Hongbin yang direspon namja itu dengan senyum sedih. Hongbin jadi merasa bersalah._

 _"HONGBIN-AH!" Hongbin langsung menengok ke arah teriakan itu berasal. Sang Hyung menatapnya kesal, sementara sepupunya menatapnya datar._

 _"Jaehwan hyung, aku tidak mau.. Kan aku sudah bilang"_

 _"Gak bisa gitu Bean! Kau mau usaha kita hancur?"_

 _"Hongbin, Jaehwan, diam dulu. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"_

 _Jaehwan dan Hongbin menatap namja yang mulai sibuk dengan hape-nya. "Jaehwan-ah, lanjutkan studimu. Aku sudah mengontak temanku di Amerika, dia setuju memberimu beasiswa." Jaehwan langsung melompat dan memeluk namja yang notabene sepupunya."Gomawo hyung!"_

 _Namja itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengusak rambut namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. "Hongbin, kau pasti mau lanjut kuliah kan? Aku punya penawaran," kata namja itu yang membuat Hongbin dan namja di sebelahnya mendengar dalam diam. "Aku akan melunasi hutangnya, tapi kau harus melanjutkan usaha keluargaku"_

 _Mata Hongbin membulat. "Tapi aku gak bisa masak!" katanya yang teracuhkan. "Dengar dulu! Kau keluar dari jurusan bisnis dan masuk jurusan memasak. Aku tidak terima penolakkan!"_

 _"Lalu Taekwoon hyung sendiri?"_

 _"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Semua harta keluarga Jung, kalian yang akan mengelolanya"_

 _Taekwoon menatap namja di samping Hongbin. "Nuguya?" Hongbin gelagapan._

 _"Namjachinguku!"_

 _"Eh?"_

End of flasback~

Hyuk tertawa mengingatnya. Hongbin tahu-tahu mengaku dirinya namjachingu sang flower boy yang langsung membuat Taekwoon dan Jaehwan heboh. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa Hongbin masih pura-pura menjadi namjachingunya saat ada Jaehwan atau Taekwoon.

"Tentu aku ingat"

"Hmm.. Sejujurnya sejak saat itu, aku selalu ingin membantumu.. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Hyuk mengangguk. Kebal dengan rasa kasihan yang sejak dulu selalu diberikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Lalu.. kau ingat saat kau menyelamatkanku?"

Flashback:

 _"Pegangi dia!"_

 _Hyuk yang baru saja membeli roti di toko langganannya berhenti. Dia bisa mendengar suara pukulan dan teriakan, juga suara isakan yanng dia kenal._

 _"LEPAS!"_

 _DUAK_

 _"AKH!"_

 _Hyuk nyaris melempar roti dan tali Rio, itu suara Hongbin._

 _"Sayang sekali kau namja, padahal kau secantik ini"_

 _"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menikmatinya saja? Namja dan yeoja sama saja, yang penting cantik!"_

 _"Oh benar juga, aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan tubuh si cantik ini"_

 _Hyuk gemetar. Dia marah, dia sangat ingin memukul bahkan kalau bisa membunuh orang brengsek itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini sudah malam dan berjalan tanpa dikerjai saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan._

 _Rio yang seolah menyadari kebimbangan sang pemilk menarik talinya dan terlepas begitu saja._

 _GUK! GUK! GUK!_

 _"Apa-apaan anjing ini?"_

 _"Kejar dia! Kejar!"_

 _Hyuk yang tahu Rio mendukung perbuatannya mulai berjalan sepelan mungkin. Telinganya menangkap suara isakan yang makin lama makin kecil, dia juga memerkirakan ada 3 orang yang ingin melecehkan Hongbin._

 _Grep_

 _Tanpa ragu Hyuk memeluktubuh yang masih bergetar itu. Hongbin masih syok untuj tahu siapa yang memeluknya berusaha melepaskan diri._

 _"Lepas! Aku.. Aku akan bayar nanti. Hiks"_

 _"Hongbin-ssi, ini aku Hyuk"_

 _Hongbin berhenti memberontak. "Hyuk-ssi?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Hongbin memeluk Hyuk kuat, tapi dia nyaris berteriak saat seseorang memukul Hyuk dari belakang._

 _"ANDWAE!"_

 _Pemukul itu tepat mengenai punggung Hyuk. Namja menjijikan di hadapannya tersenyum sinis. "Heh! Minggir kau bocah! Ada orang yang harus kami beri pelajaran"_

 _"Tidak akan!" jawab Hyuk tegas. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hongbin diperkosa. Namja ini akan Hyuk lindungi sekuat tenaga. Tak lama pukulan lain menghantam punggungnya._

 _GUK!_

 _Gonggongan Rio berhenti, anjing itu.. Hyuk takut Rio mati._

 _"Anjing itu sudah beres, sekarang tinggal bocah yang tiba-tiba datang itu ya"_

 _"Pukuli saja!"_

 _DUAKK_

 _DUAKK_

 _Hyuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepala Hongbin ke dadanya. Pukulan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu terus menghiasi gang kecil itu. Hyuk sebenarnya hampir pingsan, tapi jika dia hilang kesdaran, Hongbin akan dibawa orang-orang itu.. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkannya._

 _DUAK_

 _"AKH!"_

 _Apa tadi itu suara dari penjahat tadi?_

 _BRUAK_

 _DUAK_

 _"Menjijikkan, hutang apa lagi yang belum dia lunasi? Kupikir itu sudah lunas"_

 _Hyuk mendengarkan suara itu lebih teliti. Hongbin yang mengeratkan pelukannya mulai rileks._

 _"Hyung?"_

 _"Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhnya kan? Brengsek, andai aku sudah pergi Hongbin pasti sudah kalian perkosa"_

 _Suara ini, Hyuk ingat sekarang._

 _"Taekwoon-ssi?"_

 _"Han Sanghyuk-ssi? Apa kau yang melindungi Hongbin?"_

 _"Anni, aku hanya.."_

 _"Kau, kelihatannya menarik. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku, jaga Hongbin karena aku dan Jaehwan akan pergi"_

 _Hongbin mengendurkan pelukannya. "Tapi.."_

 _"Jangan membantahku Hongbin, Hyuk-ssi akan menjaga Hongbin kan?"_

 _"Tentu. Tapi bagaimana Taekwoon-ssi tahu kalau Hongbin-ssi.."_

 _"GPS, Hyuk-ssi. Akan kuantar kalian ke rumah sakit, bajingan ini biar kulaporkan pada polisi"_

 _Setelah itu, Hyuk langsung pingsan._

Flashback end~

Hyuk memeluknya lagi, kali ini dengan cukup erat. Mungkin saat dia ke taman waktu itu.. dia sudah ditakdirkan bertemu Hongbin, begitu juga dengan hutang keluarga Lee. Hyuk mungkin keterlaluan, tapi karena kejadian di gang itulah yang makin mendekatkan mereka. Dia senang, tentu saja tapi dia tidak memerhatikan, Hongbin membalasnya dengan ragu.

 _Waktuku tidak banyak Hyukkie.._

Just A Fantasy

Hongbin mulai tinggal di rumah Hyuk dan dialah yang mulai membuat rumah yang dingin itu menjadi hangat.

Pagi hari Hongbin biasanya membangunkan Hyuk yang memeluknya erat seperti anak kecil. Hyuk hanya menguap mengiyakan tarikan tangan Hongbin yang menyuruhnya bersiap. Hyuk akan masuk ke sekolah khusus dan meneruskan pendidikannya yang lama terbengkalai. Hongbin mengurus semuanya dan mengantar-jemput Hyuk juga.

Hyuk akan mengikuti pelajaran dengan santai, dia jenius yang karena penglihatannya tidak mendukung membuatnya keluar dari sekolah. Mungkin kalau semuanya lancar dia bisa kuliah tahun depan.

Hyuk pulang sekitar jam 5 sore, saat itu Hongbin yang baru pulang dari kafe-nya sudah menunggunya di mobil. Hyuk akan mencium Hongbin tepat di bibir dan membuahkan pukulan di bahu dari si empu bibir. Hyuk akan tertawa dan memeluk Hongbin sambil berbisik 'saranghae' di telinga Hongbin.

Setelah tiba di rumah, Hongbin akan menyiapkan makanan –yang biasanya dia beli- dan Hyuk akan mandi. Setelah mereka makan, mereka akan menyalakan televisi sambil ngobrol. Hongbin akan menceritakan pelanggan di kafe-nnya sementara Hyuk membalas dengan cerita teman-temannya di sekolah.

Sekilas hubungan mereka tidak berubah, masih seperti kakak-adik yang kelewat dekat. Tapi jika orang-orang peka, mereka bisa merasakan afeksi di tiap pegangan tangan atau pelukan yang sering mereka umbar di publik, atau kadang Hyuk akan mencium Hongbin di bibir dengan lembut yang dibalas Hongbin dengan lumatan kecil. Mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus, Hyuk menghormati prinsip Hongbin dan Hongbin masih terlalu malu juga. Menjadi buta tidak membuatmu polos, sayangnya.

Di hari libur mereka akan membersihkan rumah Hyuk –ini ide Hongbin- dan Rio juga diajak jalan-jalan. Kadang saat menyiram tanaman Hyuk akan memeluk Hongbin dari belakang atau Hyuk akan pura-pura kehilangan tongkatnya sehingga Hongbin yang kelewat khawatir akan mengantarnya kemana pun Hyuk mau.

Bukankah hubungan mereka sangat polos dan murni? Hyuk masih menjadi si evil yang pura-pura alim dan Hongbin menjadi seorang yang khawatiran dan perhatian. Mereka melakukan segala hal romantis yang biasa pasangan lain lakukan, sekalipun hubungan mereka tidak normal menurut orang lain. Mereka tidak peduli, karena kebahagian mereka bukanlah urusan orang-orang yang selalu mencibir di belakang. Begitulah cara mereka menghabiskan waktu selama enam bulan.

Just A Fantasy

Semua terasa baik-baik saja sampai tadi siang Hongbin membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kuat. Hari libur membuat Hyuk memilih bergelung di dalam selimut daripada keluar.

Hyuk cukup peka dengan perubahan suasana duduk di kasurnya. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Hyuk penasaran. Hongbin mendekati Hyuk lalu memeluk sang namjachingu dengan erat. "Hyukkie, aku harus pergi."

Perkataan yang cukup membuat Hyuk tidak berniat bertanya lagi. Hyuk hanya mendekap Hongbin yang makin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hyuk. "Bisnismu bangkrut? Atau kau masih harus menikahi Kim Seolhyun?" tanya Hyuk mencoba mengajak Hongbin berbicara. Hongbin dalam mood terendahnya hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa Taekwoon hyung atau Jaehwan hyung mengetahui hubungan kita?"

Hongbin menggeleng dalam pelukan Hyuk. "Jaehwan hyung tidak pernah melarangku dalam melakukan apapun, Taekwoon hyung tidak mungkin.." Hongbin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Walaupun mereka cukup lama berhubungan, Hongbin tidak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai kedua orang yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya selama ini. Hyuk hanya tahu Jaehwan meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya di Amerika sementara Taekwoon pergi ke Jepang. Keluarga Lee yang terikat hutang dulu sudah kembali pulih karena Taekwoon memberika seluruh harta keluarganya pada Lee bersaudara. Hyuk selalu menangkap getir pada suara Hongbin saat membicarakan Taekwoon, atau nada tidak nyaman saat membicarakan Jaehwan.

Bahkan Hyuk tidak pernah bertanya seberapa sering Hongbin mimisan atau meminum obat entah apa.

"Baiklah, aku perlu alasan Binnie hyung. Apapun yang masih bisa kuterima"

Jika Hongbin ingin pergi, tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Hyuk memertahankannya.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu.. Aku tidak bisa memertahankan hubungan ini," kata Hongbin lancar, tapi Hyuk masih bisa mendengar nada ragu di dalamnya. Hyuk berbalik memerangkapkan tubuh Hongbin.

"Hyuk.." Hongbin bahkan terlalu kaget untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Hyuk menatapnya dengan bola mata kosong yang marah.

"Sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui Hongbin-ah.." kata Hyuk dengan nada rendah yang membuat Hongbin merinding. Hyuk mencium Hongbin kasar dan lama. Hongbin bahkan mulai memukul dada Hyuk yang makin lama makin menghimpitnya.

"Uhh, Hyuk-ahhhh"

Hongbin tanpa sadar melengguh di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Hyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan nafas Hongbin juga dirinya saling beradu. Saliva mereka masih terkait.

"Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bicarakan. Apa itu?" tanya Hyuk menuntut. Mata Hongbin bergerak gelisah, dia tidak suka atmosfer ini. Hyuk menyentuh pipi Hongbin dengan tangannya, Hongbin tidak bisa merasakan hangat di tangan besar itu. Hyuk menurunkan ciumannya ke arah leher Hongbin, sementara Hongbin yang masih terengah hanya bisa mengerang saat lehernya digigit Hyuk.

"Akh!"

"Hongbin-ah, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu"

Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak suka raut sedih dalam wajah Hyuk. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan."

Hongbin kembali menatap wajah Hyuk. "Ijinkan aku memilikimu secara utuh"

Hongbin hanya merespon dengan desahan saat Hyuk kembali mencium dan memainkan lidahnya.

"Sss.. Hyukkie.."

Just A Fantasy

 _Jika Hongbin hanyalah fantasinya, ijinkan Hyuk untuk terus memimpikannya._

Sudah seminggu sejak Hongbin pergi, Hyuk mulai bisa merasakan dingin di rumahnya. Tidak ada Hongbin yang mengelus rambutnya saat pagi, tidak ada ciuman sebelum sekolah dan tidak ada lantai yang terasa kesat saat diinjak. Kasurnya yang dulu terasa cukup kini terlalu luas hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Pola maknnya kembali tidak teratur, hanya mengandalkan teman-temannya yang cukup pengertian membagi bekal pada dirinya.

Rio bahkan melolong saat Hongbin pergi, si husky juga sudah menyayangi Hongbin seperti majikannya sendiri.

Hyuk kembali dalam masa kekosongannya, sama seperti saat sebelum tangannya dipegang Hongbin secara paksa atau saat dia menjadi tameng bagi tubuh yang lebih pendek itu saat Hongbin nyaris diperkosa.

Sebulan setelah Hongbin pergi, Hyuk masih memertahankan motivasinya untuk belajar. Demi Hongbin juga eomma-nya yang masih belum bangun. Dia masih belum mau memakan hal lain selain mie instan atau bekal dari temannya. Hyuk tidur di sofa, karena sofa itulah benda terakhir yang Hongbin duduki sebelum dia pergi. Hyuk berharap masih ada sisa-sisa kehangatan di sofa itu.

Dua bulan setelahnya, Hyuk belum membaik tapi akal sehat akhirnya mendominasi. Dia mencari tahu Hongbin di kafe-nya, tapi para pegawai bilang Hongbin sudah mengundurkan diri dan menunjuk seseorang menggantikannya. Zhang Yixing, namja China itu tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan saat Hyuk menanyakan kemana Hongbin pergi. Hyuk bahkan berencana untuk berkeliling Korea untuk menemukan Hongbin.

Dia hanya ingin tahu penyakit yang Hongbin miliki.

Hyuk menghela nafas sambil berjalan lunglai dengan Rio masih setia di depannya dengan tali yang mengikat leher sang husky. Dia berjalan menuju rumahnya saat tiba-tiba Rio menyalak keras.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

Hyuk mundur saat mendengar gonggongan Rio berhenti dengan aneh. Sebelum sempat melarikan diri, tubuhnya ditahan kuat oleh seseorang. Sebuah sapu tangan menutupi hidung dn mulutnya, tapi Hyuk masih sempat mendengar satu nama sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

"Jaehwan hyung, aku sudah membiusnya!"

Just A Fantasy

 _Apa ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Saat sesosok namja berada di hadapannya dan dengan cepat dia menghilang. Cahaya yang menyilaukan memisahkan mereka seketika itu juga._

Hyuk berusaha membuka matanya namun dia sadar ada sesuatu menutupi matanya. Tangan kirinya, juga bau ini.. jelas dia berada di rumah sakit.

"Han Sanghyuk?"

Hyuk menoleh, dia yakin dia mendengar suara yang familiar. "Jaehwan hyung?"

Sosok namja yang diketahui bernama Jaehwan itu bergumam mengiyakan. "Aku akan membuka perbannya, kau diamlah!" perintah namja itu.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin Hyuk tanyakan. Tentang Hongbin, keberadaan Jaehwan di hadapannya, dan dirinya. Tapi dia memilih bungkam. Setidaknya sampai matanya terbuka dan satu scene nyata terlihat di kedua bola matanya.

"Ini.."

Hyuk bisa melihat.

"Kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya. Hyuk baru mengetahui rupa Jaehwan. Dia kelihatan berdarah campuran, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir kelewat tebal. "Jaehwan hyung! Hongbin hyung.."

Jaehwan menatap Hyuk ragu sebelum merogoh sakunya. "Kau pasti ingin melihatnya, akan kuberikan ini," kata Jaehwan lalu memberikan sebuah foto pada Hyuk sambil menunjuk seseorang.

Orang yang di tengah, dengan dimple dan senyum lebar di foto itu pasti Hongbin. Di samping kanan terdapat Jaehwan yang tersenyum sedang mengedipkan matanya sementara di sebelah kiri Hongbin sesosok namja dengan tampang dingin tanpa senyum di wajah sama sekali dan tatapan tajam itu, Hyuk tidak tahu siapa, tapi kemungkinan..

"Taekwoon hyung di kiri, Hongbin tengah dan aku di kanan," jelas Jaehwan. Hyuk mengambil foto itu, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah Hongbin. "Kalau bertanya soal Hongbin dimana, akan kutunjukkan besok."

"Chamkaman! Apa hyung yang menculikku?" tanya Hyuk sebelum Jaehwan berbalik meninggalkannya sendiri. Tanpa beban Jaehwan mengangguk. "Besok kau tahu apa alasannya"

Just A Fantasy

Firasat Hyuk memang tidak enak semenjak Jaehwan mengajak pergi ke suatu tempat. Jaehwan serius menatap jalanan sementara Hyuk menatap jalanan dengan takjub. Pekikan kaget Hyuk sesekali mengiringi saat Hyuk melihat mobil besar, pepohonan atau hal lainnya. Jaehwan menanggapi sambil tertawa, Hyuk itu imut.

Tapi firasatnya memburuk saat mereka berhenti di tempat dengan nuansa tersuram yang pernah Hyuk rasakan, pemakaman.

Hyuk berusaha menekan perasaannya saat Jaehwan membimbingnya melewati ribuan nisan. Dia tidak suka ini, saat melihat Jaehwan yang suaranya terlihat ceria berbicara serius saat membahas Hongbin. Firasatnya seakan terbukti saat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah nisan.

 _Lee Hongbin_

 _Die in 2016 March 16_ _th_

Jaehwan menaruh mawar hitam di depan nisan tersebut. Kaki Hyuk seakan lumpuh, dia merosot di samping nisan tersebut.

"Ini mimpi kan?" tanya Hyuk dengan nada getar yang kentara. Jaehwan tersenyum miris seraya menggeleng. "Bukan, Hyuk-ah"

Air mata Hyuk keluar tanpa dirinya sadari. Dia memeluk nisan itu dengan tangan bergetar

 _"Hyukkie! Ayo jogging! Terus kita bisa makan di luar, kan kau jarang makan di luar"_

"Hyung.."

 _"Hyukkie! Jangan tiba-tiba memelukku! Kalau aku tidak sengaja menyirammu bagimana?"_

"Hyungie.."

 _"Hyukkie, jangan seenaknya menciumku! Kan aku malu"_

 _"Habiskan sayurnya Hyukkie! Sayur itu baik untuk tubuhmu!"_

 _"Hyuk-ah! Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, jangan mengacak-acak tepungnya!"_

"Waeyo?" bisik Hyuk terisak. "Seharusnya kau jangan pernah muncul di hidupku, saat kau meninggalkanku aku sudah kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupku"

 _"Hyukkie.. Saranghae"_

Hyuk terus menangisi nisan itu, entah dia berharap dengan menangis Hongbin aka hidup lagi atau dia ingin menumpahkan perasaan yang dia tahan selama ini.

Ketika Hongbin menciumnya dan memutuskan pergi, Hyuk sudah kehilangan jiwanya.

 _Mianhae.._

Semilir angin seolah meneriakkan keinginan terakhir Hongbin. Meminta maaf pada separuh hatinya sebelum meninggalkan nafas di tubuhnya. Hyuk tidak akan pernah menerima permintaan maaf itu, kecuali jika dia bisa bangun dari kenyataan ini.

"Jangan berpikiran untuk bunuh diri," kata Jaehwan pelan. "Mata itu adalah hadiah perpisahan dari Hongbin, aku takkan memaafkanmu bila kau menyia-nyiakannya."

Hyuk yang masih larut dalam kesedihan hanya menganggap lalu perkatan Jaehwan. Tapi dia masih mendengar kata 'hadiah perpisahan', yang membuat dia menyadari satu hal.

"Hyung.. tahu Binnie hyung sakit?"

Just A Fantasy

 _"Bagaimana bisa?" Hongbin menatap getir kertas hasil pemeriksaannya. Dia terkena leukimia, stadium 2._

 _Jaehwan tampak frustasi di sampingnya, mungkin tak menyangka kemungkinan besar akan kehilangan anggota keluarga lagi dengan penyakit yang sama. Stadium 2 memang masih bisa disembuhkan, tapi Hongbin yang memiliki alergi pada obat membuat pengobatan akan menjadi sulit._

 _Tidak hanya itu, hutang keluarga mereka menjadi penghambat pengobatan Hongbin. Jaehwan bahkan sudah putus kuliah demi bekerja, Hongbin juga sudah mulai memikirkan untuk mulai -saudara mereka tidak ada yang bisa membantu, kecuali satu orang yang bahkan tidak mereka tahu ada dimana sekarang._

 _"Aku.. akan mencari pekerjaan lain"_

 _._

 _"Sudah kutemukan"_

 _Jaehwan menatap berbinar namja dihadapannya. "Dengan apa aku harus berterima kasih?"_

 _"Kau harus jadi milikku. Jangan bersama dengan orang lain, aku akan pulang 6 bulan lagi"_

 _Jaehwan mengangguk, apapun akan dia lakukan demi Honbin. "Jangan pernah memikirkan pergi dariku, mengerti"_

 _"Mengerti"_

 _._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _Mata Jaehwan membola saat melihat namja yang dicarinya selama ini kini berada di hadapannya. Mereka terakhir bertemu saat SD, sehingga perubahan besar namja itu mengejutkannya. Kulit kecoklatan menjadi putih bersih, rambut hitamnya dicat menjadi blonde. Namja itu tampak seperti model yang baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan._

 _"Jaehwan-ah, darimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya namja itu dingin. Jaehwan memegang kedua bahu namja itu, dia harus meyakinkan sepupunya. "Hongbin.. dia kena leukimia. Kumohon Taekwoon hyung, aku ingin meminjam uang darimu"_

 _Taekwoon melepas kasar tangan Jaehwan dan menyeret namja manis itu ke dalam apartemennya. "Jangan memanggilku Taekwoon di sini, panggil aku Leo. Soal Hongbin.. itu benar? Kau tidak sedang membujukku kembali ke Seoul kan?"_

 _Jaehwan menatap tajam Taekwoon. "Tentu saja! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan untuk apa aku menjual segalanya hanya demi membeli tiket ke Jepang dan menemuimu?"_

 _Taekwoon menghela nafas, dia tidak suka ini. "Akan kupikir hal yang lebih baik lagi, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan istirahat, aku akan bekerja"_

 _._

 _"Hyung bertemu dengan Taekwoon hyung? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Hongbin tampak marah, wajar saja karena dia kangen sama sepupu atletis mereka. Jaehwan meringis, kenapa tiket-nya kelihatan sih. "Jangan begitu Hongbin-ah. Kau harus fokus kuliah dan mengenai penyakitmu.."_

 _"Aku juga akan bekerja!"_

 _"Mwo? Lebih baik kau menikahi gadis yang mengejarmu!"_

 _"Waeyo? Kenapa begitu?"_

 _._

 _"Dia beneran namjachinguku kok!"_

 _Jaehwan menatap Hongbin lelah, sementaraTaekwoon memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Jaehwan-ah lebih baik kau bersiap, penerbanganmu kan besok," kata Taekwoon sambil merapikan masker di wajahnya. Jaehwan tersenyum miris. "Ayo Hongbin-ah, kuantar ke rumah sakit dulu. Jaehwan-ah, istirahatlah yang cukup, kau tampak pucat"_

 _._

 _"Penerbanganku lancar kok, dan hei! Kau baik-baiklah dengan namja itu.. Siapa namanya? Sanghyuk ya?" Jaehwan mendengar celotehan Hongbin dengan seksama, walau dia lelah karena harus bolak-balik ke kampus, kedokteran itu ribet memang. Mata Jaehwan membola beberapa menit kemudian._

 _"YA! Dongsaeng nakal! Bagaimana bisa kau menuruti perintah lintah darat itu? Apa jadinya kalau Sanghyuk tidak menolongmu? Taekwoon hyung juga masih di sana? Ya! Jawab aku! Haish, ditutup!"_

 _Jaehwan mengerutu saat sambungan telepon diputus. Dia memutuskan membaca buku –ada kuis besok- tapi sebuah kertas membuatnya gemetar._

 _'Leave, Kennie?'_

 _"Ba..bagaimana bisa?"_

 _._

 _"Bean! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab telponku sih?" Jaehwan langsung mengomel saat nama 'Bean' ada di layar hape-nya, meskipun dia harus memelankan volume suaranya karena dia sedang ada kelas. Jaehwan mendengar nada sedih Hongbin dengan serius._

 _"Kau meninggalkannya? Kau yakin Hongbin-ah?"_

 _'Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih saat tahu kalau aku kena leukimia..'_

 _"Dia akan tambah sedih! Kau bilang dia sudah tahu kan?"_

 _'Hanya tentang aku sakit, selebihnya tidak'_

 _"Chamkamman, Bean.. Kau harus bertahan! Minimal sampai aku mendapat sarjana"_

 _'Aku tidak tahan hyung.. Mianhae telah menyusahkanmu. Kau bisa melanjutkan ke jurusan psikiatri yang kau mau'_

 _"Bean! Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu? Jangan menyerah dan ingat, ada orang yang masih mencintaimu!"_

 _'Terkadang cinta hanyalah bumbu dalam hidup, bukan masakan utama yang membuat kita kenyang. Aku juga ada permintaan'_

 _"Akh! Terserah kau!"_

 _'Mataku akan kuberikan pada Hyuk'_

 _"Kornea maksudmu.. Tapi kalau dia menolak?"_

 _'Bius saja! Pokoknya dia harus menerimanya!'_

 _._

Hyuk mendengar dalam diam, jadi perkirannya benar..

"Leukimia? Dan yang hyung lakukan hanya mendorongnya menikahi seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia cintai?" tanya Hyuk mulai marah. Jaehwan menatap Hyuk datar.

"Jangan berpikir seolah aku antagonisnya, Hongbin tidak memberitahumu karena dia pikir kau tidak boleh sedih dan tertekan. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat aku-lah yang membantu proses operasi matamu? Juga Hongbin terlalu sayang padamu, sampai dia terus berbisik 'bogoshippo Hyukkie' sampai dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya? KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU?"

Emosi yang dipendam Jaehwan seakan keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Dia mengusap kasar matanya sebelum kembali berkata, "Yixing akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus kembali ke Amerika"

"Bahkan di saat saudaramu meninggal kau masih mementing beasiswamu?"

Jaehwan mengacuhkan nada sinis Hyuk. "Setiap orang memiliki masalahnya sendiri dan jangan kau mengira masalahmu yang terberat. Aku bertahan juga demi Hongbin"

Setelah Jaehwan pergi, hanya suara angin dan tangisan yang menghiasi pemakaman itu.

Just A Fantasy

 _Apa artinya hidup jika kau tidak punya alasan untuk terus bernafas?_

Hyuk mengusak rambutnya kasar saat bayangan itu kembali muncul.

Hongbin dengan wajahnya yang selalu dia lihat di foto.

Visual kekasihnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Hyuk mengetahuinya di saat sang namjachingu sudah tiada. Kalau bisa, lebih baik dia buta selamanya asal Hongbin selalu berada di sampingnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hongbin sudah pergi, dengan meninggalkan luka menganga di hati Hyuk.

Hyuk menutup matanya sembari menghela nafas, dia tahu bahwa mata Hongbin tidak boleh disia-siakan, tapi bagaimana bisa dia terus belajar seoalh tidak menyadari arti dari bersekolah itu telah lenyap?

 _Hyukkie.._

Hyuk membuka matanya cepat. Dia yakin mendengar suara Hongbin tadi. Hyuk mengedarkan matanya ke kamarnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang selain dirinya. Hyuk menutup matanya lagi, berpikir bahwa tadi hanya ilusi saja.

 _Hyukkie,kau tidur?_

Hyuk kembali membuka matanya. Tadi memang suara Hongbin. Tapi ketika dia membuka mata, seketika suara itu menghilang, seolah..

Hanya fantasinya.

Hyuk menutup matanya, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hyung, bogoshippo"

 _Nado, Hyukkie_

Just A Fantasy

"Hyungie, aku malas~"

 _Jangan begitu! Kau harus ke sekolah sekarang!_

"Ini hari minggu! Haha~ Hyung sudah tua sih, jadi lupa kan"

 _Enak saja! Kemari kau magnae nakal!_

"Haha~ Appo, hentikan hyung!"

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Yixing menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Hyuk kembali menutup matanya dengan kain, dia juga tampak bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.. padahal hanya dia yang ada di kamar ini.

"Schizorphrenia? Anni, itu hanya fantasi-nya saja," jawab seseorang di sampingnya. Yixing menatap lama Hyuk yang sedang bergulat dengan udara kosong.

.

"Hyung! Kau terlalu lemah!"

.

"Dia berimajinasi seakan-akan Hongbin masih ada, dan memori soal Hongbin hanyalah suaranya kan?" Yixing mengangguk. "Dia menciptakan Hongbin di kepalanya, dan mendengar suara Hongbin yang selalu dia rindukan"

"Apa dia akan seperti ini terus?" tanya Yixing kasihan. Dia merawat Hyuk karena janjinya pada Hongbin. Namja di sebelahnya mengangguk pasrah. "Selama dia nyaman, dia akan berperilaku seperti itu selamanya"

"Bagaimana dengan eomma-nya, Jin?" tanya Yixing mulai menatap rekannya. Jin menatap Yixing agak sinis."Hanya tinggal kerangka, begitupan dengan appanya"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, pasti Hyuk berpikir eomma-nya masih hidup karena dia mendengar 'suaranya', appa-nya sudah mati di kamar yang sama"

"Tapi kata Hongbin, appanya masih meninggalkan uang untuknya dan dia pernah dilempar uang "

"Itu tukang pos, tukang pos itu bisa masuk ke dalam karena dia dekat dengan keluarga Han dulu. Soal perlakuan appanya.. mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja"

"Jadi Hyuk sejak awal memang seperti itu?"

"Ne, Yixing-ah. Hongbin kurasa sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, tapi dia tidak pernah mengusik Hyuk"

Yixing mengelus daun pintu di depannya. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Mengikuti alurnya, aku akan mencoba terapi," jawab Jin lugas. "Jaehwan sudah memintaku sejak awal, dan aku akan mencobanya."

Yixing mengangguk seraya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di depan pintu, lalu menutupya pelan. "Apa kau mendengar kabar Jaehwan hyung?"

Jin menggeleng. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja, firasatku tidak enak"

.

"Hyungie, apa kau tidak lapar? Ayo makan!"

"..."

"Sok kurus!"

"..."

"Aww, mianhae! Mianhae!"

.

"Kita pergi, Hyuk bisa menusuk kita seperti seminggu lalu"

"Benar Yixing-ah"

 _It's a dream, that you leave me.._

Fin

.

.

.

Panda kembali meramaikan jagad ff VIXX dan cerita ini yang paling banyak word-nya dari semua cerita yang pernah Panda buat.

Jadi konsep dari ff ini ialah, 3 kopel akan Panda pisah kisahnya tapi masih berkaitan. Part 1 ini Hyukbin, part 2 bisa aja raken atau leon. Ini semacam drabble mungkin? Entahlah panda tidak mengerti. Ff ini akan memiliki alur yang agak lambat dan dapat dipastikan angst, karena terinspirasi dari kambek VIXX- Fantasy.

Kenapa dimulai dari hyukbin? Karena cerita mereka adalah prolog, epilog di part 3 akan menjabarkan seluruh kebingungan di part 1 ini. Siapa yang Ken takuti? Kenapa Leo pergi ke Jepang? Akan ada makna yang lebih deep dibaliknya..

Kalau kalian bingung silahkan tanyakan di kolom komentar ya XD Panda mengerti bila banyak yang bingung nantinya.

Anyway, review juseyo~


End file.
